


One Last Kiss

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Kiss, Alternate Scene, Extended Scene, F/M, Kiss on Kijimi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron Relationship, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: “What about a kiss?” He grins.She’s puzzled, and she’s grateful for her helmet shielding her face. After seeing Poe, the scavenger, and the ex-trooper and spending some time with them, she feels there’s a better chance for a better life, one better than what she’s planned for herself on the colonies.Or, Poe gets a kiss from Zorii on Kijimi.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Halt! If you haven’t seen TROS yet, please turn around, and read this later. This does contain a small spoiler from the movie.
> 
> Alright. I saw the movie for a second time on Christmas Eve. I told myself I wouldn’t read into the relationship of Poe and Zorii, but things changed. I am a shipper of many ships in this fandom; however, I’m obsessed with these two and need more of them! As a result, I wrote a Christmas gift to myself on this early Christmas morning. If you adore these two as much as I do, enjoy! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

“Come with us,” Poe pleads, practically begs as the Knights of Ren and Stromtroopers descend upon them. He never thought he’d see her again, and seeing her here on Kijimi sparked something deep inside him. 

“I can’t,” Zorii replies. Her hand is resting on her blaster, ready to shoot. 

“Poe! Come on!” Rey and Finn call out in unison. They’re desperate, and so is he. 

He thinks it’s almost worth it to get captured to see Zorii’s face once more. He knows Chewie is important, and they have a battle to win. But he can’t resist. “What about a kiss?” He grins. 

She’s puzzled, and she’s grateful for her helmet shielding her face. After seeing Poe, the scavenger, and the ex-trooper and spending some time with them, she feels there’s a better chance for a better life, one better than what she’s planned for herself on the colonies. She glances at the others waiting on Poe. There’s a plan. This girl, _Rey,_ has a strong determination about her. Being a Jedi, surely she can destroy the First Order and defeat the Sith like the stories of old she grew up with and heard about. She doesn’t have much to lose. 

She looks back at him. His dark hair is a mess, perspiration causing curls to stick to his forehead. Her fingers itch to brush them away. She sees the hint of mischief in his eyes, and the emotions she buried years ago are coming to the surface. _What the hell,_ she thinks, and she removes her helmet. 

Poe meets her in an instant. His right hand touches the back of her neck, and she shivers at his touch. She’s just as beautiful as he remembers. He wonders why he ever left her, why he didn’t try to recruit her sooner. Her eyes are searching his, and he’s breathless. 

Heat courses through her body as his calloused thumb grazes her jaw, and he moves forward, his lips crashing against hers. It’s hot, wet, and rushed. It’s everything left unsaid since the moment he left to join the Resistance those years ago. She breaks the kiss quickly, knowing how hard it is to resist him once they’ve started something. She’s breathless and almost dizzy. His breath is warm against her face, and he’s grinning. She notices her hand is gripping the back of his jacket and releases it. 

He doesn’t miss the faint blush on her cheeks and knows it isn’t the cold and snow. 

“You need to go,” she says. “Save your friend.”

“Are you sure?” he tries again for good measure. He misses her. Deep inside he knows he’s not acting on their spontaneous situation. 

“Yes.” She puts her helmet back on. “Go, and good luck.”

“Thanks,” he tells her, then he’s gone, running to his friends and the ship.


End file.
